


Sweet On You

by upset_and_confused



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery AU, Butt Grabbing, Cute uses of bakery items, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs pie and Sam would really rather work on math. Thankfully both boys find something worth having at the bakery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet On You

“Dean, leave me alone.” Sam groaned as his older brother threw another paper wad at him, “I have a calculus quiz in the morning.” He was stretched out on the couch with his text book on his chest and a pile of notes on his stomach.

“Saaaaaaaaaaammmmm!” Dean whined “Just come to the fucking Pie Shop with me.” A new bakery had opened down the street called, no joke, The Pie Shop, so, of course, Dean had to go.  “Jo says it’s the best pie she has ever had and with Ellen as a mom you know that’s a big deal.”

Sam rolled his eyes but he had to admit, it was kind of a big deal if there was a place that served better pies than Ellen did. “Dean just-“

“Sam! Pie!”

“For the fucking love of god.” The younger Winchester threw his book at Dean and was met with a laugh and a hail of pillows and paper wads. Within five minutes the two boys were rolling around on the floor, laughing as they each tried to get the upper hand.

“Say you’ll come!” Dan roared as he managed to pin Sam.

“NO!” Sam yelled back with a grin.

Dean grabbed him around the neck and started a brutal nogie until Sam was screaming for him to let go and he thought that his hair was all going to rub off. “I’ll go!” He yelled “I’ll go just let me go!”

“Good.” Dean said as he rolled Sam off of him “Grab your coat.” He called as he jogged down the hall to grab his.

**

Half an hour later, Dean insisted on checking all the locks and traps twice despite his insistence to leave, they were in the shop and, Sam had to admit, it smelled heavenly. There was a soft cloud of flour hovering over the bake line and pretty girls and handsome boys in aprons all covered in flour and spots of dough laughed as they worked and took orders.

Sam smiled a young girl, maybe his age, who smiled as him and got ready to wave but a then a loud happy voice called “Madison!” she jumped and turned around with a grin to look at the speaker and oh… he was, beautiful. He was obviously older than Sam, maybe by three years with soft golden hair and eyes the colour of whiskey, he was short, impishly so and his smile was breathtaking.

**

Dean, meanwhile, was salivating over a big slice of cinnamon apple pie, “Look good brotha’?” A warm Louisiana accent asked. Dean looked up and felt his cheeks flush. The man was at least five years older than he was with short, very light brown hair, and a close cut beard.

“Uh…” Dean stuttered out, “Yeah, yeah it does.”

“Slice fa here?” The man asked as he wipped his flour covered hands on his apron and Dean swallowed audibly.  "I- Uh- gotta get my brother home for a- uh- math thing..." He blushed.

"No problem suga." The man said with a smile, placing the slice in a box and walking around the counter to hand it to Dean,  "If you ever need anything sweet," He muttered, slipping a business card into Dean's back pocket, letting his hand linger for longer than nesscary. "The name is Benny and you know where to call." He squeezed the cheek is hand was resting on and headed back leaving Dean blushing and breathing a little too fast.

**

"What can I get you, kiddo?" The golden haired man asked as he looked over the counter at Sam.

"Oh. I'm uh-" He fumbled for words but instead was met with a soft sugary finger against his lips, "Tell you what." The man said smoothly, "Pick anything out you want, okay?" He dragged his finger down, tugging Sam's bottom lip along with it, "And _I'll_  ring you up."

Sam reddened but pointed to a blueberry scone with trembling fingers, the man picked it out for him and smiled as he rang it up. "Fifty dollars." He said as he placed it in a bag.

Sam balked "I-I-"

"Well, fifty dollars or one good make out session and your number."

Sam flushed "I- I can do that." He grinned and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, yeah I can do that."

The man smiled and grabbed a business card, "Okay. We close up shop at eight, I'll come get you and you can pay up." he handed the card to Sam.

The teen grinned and was ready to leave when the blonde grabbed him by the front of the shirt and yanked him over to press a long sloppy kiss to Sam's lips. "That's a down payment." He said, letting go and causing Sam to stumble back looking dazed and confused.

"Wh-"

"Gabriel." The man said before Sam could get the question out, "Before you ask, see you at eight, kiddo."

Sam felt his face heat up once again and nodded, hugging the scone to his chest, thinking that, maybe he should let Dean drab him away from his math homework a little more often.


End file.
